Falling
by SansaClegane
Summary: Remus Lupin stumbles through a wormhole, only to find himself in the future. Will he get back to his time, or will he even want to? Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters, all J.K. Rowlings, review would be nice please :D**

Remus Lupin woke to the sounds of birds chirping, and warm light filtering through his red curtains and giving the room a cosy sleepy feel. Today was a Saturday and it was only 9am, when he woke, he considered the three other sleeping figures in his room, his bestfriends, James, sirius and Peter, thinking that they wouldn't be up until at the very least 12.

So after dressing in a pair of jeans, a dark red long sleeved t-shirt, he pulled on his dragonhide boots and left his hair in disarray as he made his way to the lake with a good book, fully intending to spend the remainder of the morning reading. He walked past the elegantly arched windows that looked out onto the whomping willow, and felt his mood darken as he thought of his 'furry little problem', as James and Sirius called it.

Every full moon, Remus would hurry to the whomping willow, touch the knot in the tree that made the tree limps stop thrashing wildly, whilst he and his bestfriends made their way through the secret tunnel within the whomping willow to the shrieking shack let his furry little problem take hold, whilst his friends took on their animagus forms. He felt blessed at having such amazing friends that wouldn't shun him or treat him as a lesser being because of his being a werewolf.

He felt a smile lift the corners of his mouth.

He entered the great hall, grabbed a piece of toast and grabbed one of the many flasks that lay on the far side or the great hall, near Slytherin's table, and filled it to the top with coffee, as he did most morning's to give him a caffeine boost, which he so desperately needed on the days after the full moon.

He then proceeded to the lake, book in hand when out of the corner of his eye he saw something flicker, he stopped walking, and turned down a part of the castle which had been taped off by the professors to warn students not to come any further. He ignored the tape and stepped under it, feeling extremely curious at what could be so important or dangerous that a whole section of the castle would need to be taped off.

That strange glimmer at the end of the dark hall caught his eye again, he walked towards it, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to decide exactly what the swirl of dark grey, black and silver was and then he slipped and pitched forward. He balanced on the tip of his toes willing himself not to fall, when he wobbled slightly and fell anyway.

He heard himself shout then everything went black.

"Unggg" he heard himself groan, grabbing a fistful of his hair.

He felt disorientated, and got to his feet slowly so his head wouldn't spin. He leaned against a wall for support as he tried to think what had just happened, he wasn't sure and decided it was best he left the spot so he didn't get into trouble for being where he wasn't suppose to. He started making his way to the lake once again, but stopped halfway down the corridor, realising he was without his book, he walked back down the hall, feeling very confused when it was no where to be seen, maybe he had left it in the dining room, along with his toast and coffee.

Weird, remus thought, thinking how weird it was because he had been sure, he was holding his things before he walked down the corridor, he shrugged of the feeling and continued on his way to the dining hall. He looked around the hall for his stuff and when he was sure they were no where in sight, he saw a familiar head of messy raven hair, he grinned, feeling slightly surprised that James was up so early, and talking to a pretty girl with curly brown hair. He rolled his eyes as he made his way over, thinking that James had thought of another plan to make Lily jealous, by talking to the pretty witch, he didn't however recognise the girl, maybe she was new?

"James" Remus greeted as he took his place next to the raven haired boy, the boy turned his bright green eyes on him in evident surprise, Remus felt slightly embarrassed at addressing a complete stranger and sitting next to him.

"Oh, i'm sorry - I thought you were-"

Remus was cut off mid sentence, by the sudden in take of breath and the exclamation of his name being said in a shocked whisper by the brown haired witch. He felt confused that she new his name and was staring at him in thorough shock.

"Err, yes?" he said cautiously.

His attention was brought back to the raven haired boy who looked uncannily like James, who had just gasped "It can't be!"

"Well, yes that is my name, as i was saying i'm sorry for mistaking you for my friend James" he replied, the boy and girl were now openly gaping at him.

"What?" He asked feeling self conscious, was there something on his face?, he voiced the thought, and the girl let out a surprised laugh.

"No..no! Remus! Why do you look like a student?" she said getting over her initial shock, as a dawning expression came upon her face. "What year is it?" she asked him.

"Erm.. 1975 - this is weird. I think i'll just-"

" Oh my god"

"What?" he said, feeling a little more than irritated right now.

"You're.. you're.. its 1996!"

He let a wild laugh escape him before asking her if she was drunk.

The young witch walked around the table, grabbed his hand before pulling him out of the hall with her leaving behind the completely shocked boy.

He let her tow him after her, feeling bemused by how weird today was, and then marvelling at how soft and warm her hand was in his. After a moment, he asked her her name, to which she replied, "Hermione", before proceeding to pull him after her.

They arrived outside the headmasters office, and he inquired why they were there, to which she ignored.

She said "Sugar Quills!", and he turned his head to look at her in surprise, and then realised she had said the password to the room instead of shouting randomly shouting sugar quills, he grinned.

They entered the office to find Professor Dumbledore, Remus felt slightly surprised at finding Dumbledore looking at them expectantly as they walked in in the headmasters office/quaters, although did not show it, he merely greeted the professor.

To which Dumbledore smiled.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr Lupin"

"Headmaster" replied Hermione with a nod

"Oh, you look- different?" said Remus, brow furrowed, there was something different about Dumbledore, he looked somehow older, all remnants of his alburn hair gone, with more lines etched into his wise face.

"Yes, Mr lupin" Said Dumbledore, with that oh so famous twinkle in his eye, "If you'd be so kind, Remus, would you please reaccount the days events to me?" Remus shifted guiltily, i was obvious he'd been found out and he proceeded to tell Dumbledore what had happened that day in the corridor, which was followed by an "I'm terribly sorry Proffessor - don't know what i was thinking, my curiosity just got the better of me!" a silence followed Remus's speech as he stood before the professor, wondering whether he'd be expelled or not.

"Im sorry to inform you of this Remus, but it is no longer 1975, it is 1996. That 'light' you saw was a worm hole created in 1975 created by myself after a failed attempt at trying to duplicate the effects of a time turner with a spell" said Dumbledore shame faced, Remus startled them both by laughing, he laughed so long and hard that he started clutching his sides gasping for breath, as his laughter subsided, he looked up at Hermione and Dumbledore's serious faces and they watched as horror slowly crept up on him and he sat on the floor crossed legged, clutching his hair, breathing hard. As he took control of his breathing he looked up at the two of them and said in a voice drenched in fear, "How will i get back?"


	2. Chapter 2

Remus sat on the floor, eyes tightly closed, and hands gripping at his hair with his legs crossed, moaning the word 'no' to himself. Hermione looked at him with something akin to pity in her eyes, and an unhappy curve to her mouth, as she watched her 16 year old former teacher rocking himself on the floor, looking utterly deranged, she felt so desperately sorry for him. How horrible she thought, to have been sent into the future on your own, with no one familiar with you, and he doesn't even know the worst of it yet, that his friends are dead.

She felt like going to him and holding him tight, but immediately rejected the idea, thinking of the wrongness of it all, him being her teacher, instead she crouched beside him and gripped his shoulder, hoping to offer some comfort.

He started slightly at her touch, and his eyes darted up to meet hers and then to Dumbledores, as if suddenly remembering where he was, his mouth parted as if to ask a question, he then shook his head with an expression of disbelief and put his head back in his hands, leaning slightly into her touch. Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, sending him a questioning look, as to what she should do.

"Miss Granger, it looks as if young Remus here could do with a calming draught, if you would be so kind to pay a visit to Mrs Pomfrey?" inquired Dumbledore, hermione nodded, and squeezed Remus' shoulder as she got up to make her way out.

When she had left, Dumbledore started toward Remus an arm outstretched to help him to his feet, he looked up still looking slightly dazed, and took the offered hand and got to his feet, albeit shakily.

Dumbledore lead Remus round to one of the arm chairs by his desk and told him to sit, in a voice that made Remus' jumbled thoughts calm themselves ever so slightly.

When Remus was seated in the arm chair, Dumbledore asked whether he would like some tea or hot chocolate, to calm his nerves, Remus declined the offer, his stomach feeling to unsettled to stomach even tea.

"So, Remus, i believe the question you are worrying most about is how and when you will get back, am i correct?"

Remus gave a jerky nod of his head.

"Well, i suspect i will find a way, as to when i can't be sure. All i know is that you definitely finished your time at school, in the correct year. The only question is how you will get there." Dumbledore said, a distant look on his face as his brow furrowed in concentration, he stayed in the position for a few minutes, Remus practically hanging on to his words and waiting almost impatiently for his next words. Dumbledore looked up after the few minutes he'd been lost in thought . "But you do not need to worry yourself, Remus, you'll definitely be back in your own time soon enough"

Remus let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and the tension in his shoulders seemed to ease a little, his clouded thinking was starting to clear, and he thought to himself that this might no be so bad after all, he would be back to his own time soon, and in the meanwhile, he got to learn about how things were in the future and meet new people.

"However, we do need to change your name for the duration of your stay here, we cannot risk people finding out about this, it could prove dangerous for everyone involved. I suggest you keep your first name, as we mustn't slip up and call you by your real name if we have given you a fake one. Something ordinary, Remus.. Smith? Yes, Smith. Your name is Remus Smith, your are a 5th year Gryffindor, and transferring from Durmstrang? Yes? " Dumbledore peered over his moon spectacles at Remus, for his approval of the cover story.

"Remus Smith it is, sir" Remus replied with a nod, as Hermione re-entered the room, breathing heavily clutching her side from her brisk journey to and from the Hospital wing, and clutching a calming draught in her other hand.

Her eyes found Remus, as she started to gain control of her breathing again, with faint surprise in her eyes as she saw him with a faint smile on his lips and a thoughtful wondering look in his eyes, it contrasted greatly to how she'd last seen him only 10 minutes ago, clutching fistfuls of her and moaning the word No to himself. She graced him with a curious smile, and silently handed over the calming draught, which he pocketed and smiled back. Remus like her, he liked her a lot, he decided, especially the way she had just smiled, a wondering smile, so perfect and cute he wanted to kiss her. He felt his eyebrows raise at his thoughts, feeling slightly bemused at how today had turned out, and turned to Hermione, and told her of his cover story, she consented to it, and Dumbledore dismissed them and told Hermione and Remus that they could both have the day off from lessons and visit Hogsmeade for essentials, as they did not know how long Remus would be here and also to get over the shock of the mornings events. Hermione nodded stiffly to Dumbledores suggestion of having the day off, she would miss a whole day of work! she thought to her self, but she decided for Remus' sake she could take today off and help him get settled in. After all, she could just visit her teachers after the lessons for homework, she nodded to herself, satisfied.

Remus and Hermione walked down the blossom covered path to Hogsmeade, enjoying the spring breeze and the scent of flowers in the air, Dumbledore had given Remus a thousand Galleons to buy things he thought would be needed for his stay here. Remus had raised his eyebrows in surprise and shock when Dumbledore offered him money for clothing and equipment, and had questioned himself as to why anyone would ever be generous and trusting to a werewolf, but then he remembered how Dumbledore had always been kind to him, even all those years back when he was just a professor, in fact he felt very fond of the Headmaster he thought to himself. He looked over at Hermione, she was very beautiful, he had noticed, with creamy flawless skin that he wanted to touch, deep brown eyes and a mess of golden brown curls thrown into a messy bun, and the few curls that had escaped the bun shaped themselves around her perfect heart shaped face. And that mouth! He thought to himself, those perfect full lips that were a soft pink. Not for the first time that day, he felt surprised at how strongly her beauty affected him, he didn't usually notice little things about a person's face or the way their hair was, it must be because how strange today had been, that he now felt he needed to pay attention to the smallest things. She must have felt his eyes on her, as she turned to look at him, she considered him for a moment, her brow knitted with concern,

"Remus.. are you ok?- What with being thrown into another time and all? It must be horrible" she said, her beautiful eyes looking up at him from her small height.

"Yeah, i guess. It's just a lot to take in, i mean its been about thirty years!" He stopped for a moment, shaking his head, then looked back at her, "Do you know me? The older me i mean?"

Hermione felt wary, she knew she mustn't give anything important away, anything that could change the present, she gave him a nod and replied "I do, but Remus i really cant tell you anything about your life- or well, anything you don't know about! You could change the present, everything could change. You must understand why i can't?"

He gave her a nod, he hadn't thought of it like that, but god, he was curious, he'd have to find something out later about the present.

The first shop they entered was Gladrags Wizardwear, to purchase Remus some extra Hogwarts robes and some Dress robes, that Hermione reminded him he may need, as there was talk that there would be a ball in the summer and Remus also decided to get some comfortable muggle clothing, a few pairs of jeans, a handful of long sleeved tops for weekends and for once classes had finished and also some underwear. They left the shop, their arms full of Gladrags Wizardwear shopping bags, and Hermione came up with the idea to shrink all of it and return them to their correct size once they got back to the castle, once the spell was done, hermione put the tiny bags into her shoulder bag, already full to the brim with books. They continued on their way and once they were both happy that Remus would not go without anything he would need, they decided to spend the rest of class hours in the Three Broomsticks.

"What are you getting to drink?" Hermione asked Remus. He thought for a moment, then grinned. They would do Tequila shots he decided.

"Shots!" He declared, she raised an eyebrow,

"I do not think so! Classes are tomorrow, she said giving him a disapproving look.

"Oh come on. We've both had a horribly shitty day, we deserve a drink! Just a few? I'll pay?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. What alcohol are we doing shots with?", she could always just ask for extra work in tomorrow's lessons.

"Tequila!"

She raised her eyebrows, a smile tugging at her lips, "But, thats a muggle drink!"

"Exactly! And its also the most fun."

She laughed as she walked to a table in the corner to wait for him to bring the drinks over.

Once they were seated at the table, with a tray of tequila shots, lemon slices and a salt shaker between them, they looked at each other and grinned, feeling like naughty children. Hermione felt excited, today was an adventure, she had missed lessons to go shopping and now she was going to do Tequila shots, she hadn't done anything so defiant in a while, excluding her wanderings with Harry and Ron. She wished she'd bought them along, they would have loved to escape their worries for the day, especially Ron, him being the most reckless out of the three.

"Ok, salt first!", Remus grabbed the shaker, and took her hand and put a trail of salt on her wrist, then proceeded to do the same to his arm and put the salt back on the table, a reckless smile on his face, he hadn't done anything like this in a while, he missed James, Sirius and Peter already.

Remus was looking at her expectantly, and she raised her eyebrows in amusement, "You can go first" she laughed.

"Ok"

He took the shot in his free hand, threw a smile at Hermione, licked the salt from his wrist, took the shot, and grabbed a lemon as he made a face at taste of Tequila.

Hermione laughed at his expression, and repeated his actions, she felt her face screw up as she swallowed it then sucked on the lemon and felt the flush of warmness go through her body, making her feel giddy, she giggled at herself, and heard Remus laughing with her.

"Next" she said putting her shot glass on the table hard, he nodded, and put the salt on their wrists again, and did another tequila shot.

They did another three and felt themselves getting drunk, they laughed at themselves and became more and more bold as their alcohol intake increased. Remus felt daring and bold, as he scooted closer to Hermione, and sweeped strands of hair from her neck, and began to kiss her neck.

He heard her moan, and he grinned as he pulled away and put salt on her neck, and carried on with his shots, now licking the salt from her neck instead of from his hand. As he started to kiss her neck again, she pulled him closer, notting delicate hands in his hair, and pulling his face to hers. His lips met hers first with delicate touches, and then grew into wild desperate kisses, he was gripping the material of her shirt in one of his hands, the other under the material of her shirt and holding her naked waist tightly. When they broke apart they looked at each other, both breathing heavily. Hermione got to her feet, grabbing Remus by the hand and pulling him out of the bar, the walk home was filled with drunk laughter and shouts.

When they got back to the Gryffindor common room they collapsed on the sofa, still feeling drunk and dizzy, Hermione felt vaguely relieved that everyone was still in the dining hall eating dinner as it was still relatively early. She laid back her head resting on the arm of the sofa, eyes closed, suddenly feeling extremely sleepy, until she felt Remus kissing her neck, she moaned tilting her head more to the side. Oh god, he's good at that, she moaned in protest as he pulled away from her neck and he gave her a roguish grin, to which she couldn't help smiling back at.

Hermione heard the voices of the Gryffindor's coming through the common room's door, she made to move away from Remus as quick as possible, but he was on top of her and she wasn't quick enough. Seamus saw them first and raised an eyebrow.

Ron entered next, it was a moment before he saw them and his shocked expression quickly turned to anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron looked murderous as he spotted them on the sofa, Hermione watched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw, obviously trying to reign in his anger. Ron started striding towards the pair, every eye on him as he finally reached the still slightly drunk scared looking Gryffindor's on the sofa. Remus was starting to realise what was going to happen through his drunken haze and got up acceptingly as he realised he was not going to be able to avoid what was coming next, Hermione stood with him.

She was also still rather drunk and she got inbetween the pair trying to prevent what everyone knew would surely happen.

"Rrron, no, stop, pleeese." Hermioen slurred,

Hermione's words seemed to only make Ron angrier as he realised just how drunk they both were, he shoved Hermione to the side, causing her to land in a heap on the sofa, she gave an indignant cry and watched helplessly as Ron punched Remus straight in the face, he landed on the floor from the force of the punch.

Remus rose from the floor, and spat his blood on the floor. He was starting to sober up from the violence and he extended his hand to ron and said "Nice punch", a smirk on his face,

Ron looked surprised for a moment, obviously not expecting his punch to have this effect, he then stormed off to his dormitory. As Ron left, Remus realised everyone was still staring at him, a few of them actually grinning at Remus, finding him quite funny, and one girl walked up to him and told him her name was 'Lavender' and walked off with a suggestive wink.

Remus sat on the sofa again, smiling, he turned to Hermione to find she was fast asleep on the sofa, he let out a soft chuckle, amused that she had actually fallen asleep during his and the ginger guys' exchange. He picked up Hermione, cradling her against his chest, he didn't feel quite so drunk anymore so he wasn't worried about dropping her. Remus ignored the lingering looks from his fellow Gryffindor's as he carried Hermione to the stairs, as he reached the stairs he felt someone grip his shoulder.

He turned to see who it was realising it was the raven haired boy he'd met earlier who looked exactly like James, he nodded his head in acknoledgement.

The raven haired boy said, "Hi, urm, i'm Harry and I think you'll be staying im my dorm since there's an extra bed in there. And um, what are you doing with Hermione?", looking rather suspiciously at Remus carrying his best friend up to her dormitory after seeing them in a rather compromising position on the sofa.

"Oh, ok thanks. And i'm just going to take her up to her dorm, since i'm pretty sure she isn't going to wake up and go up there herself" Remus said laughing slightly.

"I'll wait for you down here" Harry nodded to Remus, returned the smile and walked off to another part of the common room.

Remus quickly cast the spell that would allow him to climb the stairs without the stairs turning into a slide mid way, he'd learnt the spell from James, who usually snuck up to Lily's dormitory.

When he reached the correct dormitory he went in, unsure of which bed was Hermione's.

Two of the bed's were littered with make up and covered in bits of clothes, and one was neatly made with a pile of books on the dresser next to it and a picture of Hermione, Harry and the ginger guy who'd punched him, who Hermione has called Ron. Remus carried her over to what he was sure was her bed and and layed her down on top of the covers and took off her shoes. He then took of the jumper he had put on over his long sleeved top and transfigured it into a blanket and layed it over her. Remus walked over to her bag, and put the shrunken bags of what he had bought from Hogsmeade earlier and stashed them in his pocket. He looked at her for a moment, she looked adorable he thought smiling to himself, he then kissed her forehead and walked back down the stairs to the common room.

When Remus returned to the common room, Harry was waiting for him by the stairs, looking rather strange. His face assuming a different expression every few seconds, looking like he was having an intense battle with his emotions, one moment he would look irritated the next eager.

"Remus,-" Harry stopped, shutting and opening his mouth like a goldfish, he stopped after a moment and had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I know you are Remus Lupin", Harry put emphasis on the Remus's last name.

Remus felt panicked, this guy knew his real name, but he'd expected as much when he'd met Harry at breakfast, he'd have to explain to Harry what He and Dumbledore had talked about in his office, afterall, this guy was sitting with Hermione earlier at breakfast and was in her picture, he must be trustworthy. After Remus explained his situation to Harry, about how he was from the past, and about his backstory, Harry nodded thoughfully.

"I won't tell anyone" He said solemnly, "But I think Ron, the guy who punched you, hates you. You see, Ron, Mione and I are friends, and we usually tell eachother everything but in this case I think we shouldn't. He can be very hotheaded sometimes. Sorry about what he did by the way." Harry said, his brow furrowed.

"Don't apologise, i'm fine! If anything I think its pretty decent of him to be so protective over Hermione" Remus said, he smiled, and winced as he was finally starting to feel the pain from Ron's punch, "Anyway, what's the deal between them? Are they just friends?" he said trying not to sound to interested.

"Well, yeah, I spose. I think Ron's sort of always had a thing for her though, he just hasn't realised it and neither has she"

"Well that probably explains it then" Remus said, secretly hoping Ron wouldn't discover his feelings for Hermione.

"So.. You like Hermione?" said Harry putting emphasis on the word 'like',

"She's a nice girl."

"You know what I mean" Harry said exasperated, when Remus failed to reply, Harry carried on, "I don't think it's a good idea, you're from the past and if you two come to like eachother you will both be heartbroken when you have to leave."

Remus' expression dropped at Harry's words and nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face, and after a few long minutes of silence, he looked back up at Harry, "Harry.. is James your father? Its just you two could be twins!" he said, a grin on his face, thinking of his fellow marauder.

Harrys face grew somber at the mention of his dead father, but he quickly hid the expression with a smile and told Remus that James was his father.

"And your mother, what her name?"

"Lily" Harry said, the smile still on his face.

"So James got the girl of his dreams! Ah yes! I can see it, you have her eyes!" Remus let out a happy laugh and grinned at Harry, to which he returned.

"Anyway.. I think we should head up to bed, lessons tomorrow."

The two boys both made their way up the stairs to their dormitory chatting about quidditch, both slightly relived to find that Ron was asleep.

Remus walked over too what he deducted was his bed since all the other were occupied, and picked up a piece of parchment from his pillow, showing his timetable of lessons.

He placed it on the side, along with the bags of clothes, books and quills that he and Hermione had bought from Hogsmeade, and promptly fell asleep only know realising just how exhausted he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus practically leapt out of bed and dived for his wand as Ron had just woken him up by throwing a pillow at his head. Remus' wand was aimed at Ron as he realised what was happening and took in Ron's slightly scared expression and his surroundings, he then grinned a joker worthy grin at Ron, as he realised how dramatically he had overreacted.

He then walked over to their dorm showers, towel and robes in hand leaving a slightly shocked Ron in his wake.

Remus got in the shower, thinking about just how ridiculous his whole situation was and wondering if Hermione would be embarrassed by what had happened last night, and hoped she wouldn't be and also why he'd overreacted so much to being woken up by Ron with a pillow. Perhaps he was more on edge than he had realised, after all that wasn't the first time he'd been woken in that manner, if one of the Marauders woke earlier than he, they would often attack the other dorm members with pillows.

After he had washed himself, he got out of the shower, towel around waist and approached the huge mirror parallel to the six conjoined shower cubicles, noticing the mirror wasn't steamed up from the water and wondering if this was a recent spell, as the hot water always made the mirror go steamy after a hot shower in his time. He pondered this for a moment then got his toothbrush out and brushed his teeth. As he was spitting the toothpaste into the sink Harry walked into the room.

"Alright?" asked Harry, looking disheveled and bleary eyed.

"Yeah, perfect!" Remus replied, stumbling over his words, Harry turned to look at him from his place in front of the mirror with toothbrush in hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione, huh?", whilst putting toothpaste on to his toothbrush and then putting it in his mouth.

"Just… You know…" Remus paused "Nervous, i 'spose."

Harry grinned at him with his toothbrush sticking out of the side of his mouth, "Your own fault!"

"Suppose' your right", and grinned back, but his expression quickly sobered, "… I'm.. I'm thirty years older than she is. God. Am i a pervert?"

Harry let out a startled laugh and spat his mouthful of toothpaste out and on to the mirror, and shook his head in a disbelieving manner.

Remus continued to look at Harry in a worried and almost disgusted way until Harry told him he was not.

"Really? Oh, thank god. But she probably knows the old me. Well, future me. You know the one thats probably in his mid forties right now. I kissed her! She's probably disgusted." Remus said

"I'm sure she isn't. It isn't like she just kissed the 40 or so version of you. Just see how things go, you'll probably see her at breakfast." Harry replied, making an effort to convince Remus he wasn't a dirty old pervert.

Remus nodded as Harry spoke, placated for the time being, "You're right." he nodded his head once more.

"Anyway. I need a shower. I had Quidditch practice before dinner last night and i haven't found the time to shower yet" said Harry, removing a clump of mud that had matted some of his messy hair to the side of his head, whilst walking into one of the shower cubicles.

Remus put his toothbrush down into the one unoccupied toothbrush holder, then cast a drying spell on his hair.

After reentering his shower cubicle, he put on his Hogwarts uniform that he had bring into the shower room with him. He wondered what the date was and decided to ask Harry when he got out of the shower.

Remus then proceeded to walk out of the dorm showers and promptly walked into a messily dressed Ron, on the way to brush his teeth. Ron glowered at Remus, showing that he had not in fact forgotten about last nights incident and also that Remus had earlier had his wand in Ron's face. He then walked past Remus shoving his shoulder with his own on the way past and into the showers.

Remus decided he would need to sort this out with Ron if he wanted to live peacefully in this dorm, he wasn't quite sure about how he would go about doing that just now so he decided it would have to be done at a later date.

Remus did not feel like staying around for Harry to get out of the shower if he would be on the constant end of Ron's glowers so he exited the dorm, and walked to the great hall to eat breakfast. As he entered the Great Hall, he looked along the Gryffindor table for Hermione and found her messier than usual curls at the far end of the table. He walked the length of the hall nervously, fiddling with his jumper's sleeve, his eyes fixed on her. Hermione's hair was up in a messy bun as it was the previous day, apart from her hair was more wild and looked like she had not brushed it yet, her eyes had the sleepy quality that hangover people sometimes have and both of her hands were around a mug of what he presumed to be Coffee.

She looked up as she heard someone sit opposite her, and as her eyes met Remus's she blushed a brilliant red, clearly embarassed and quickly lowered her eyes to the contents of her cup.

Remus cleared his throat and then said, "Hello."

She tore her eyes away from her cup and looked at Remus, and said "Hello" in return, her cheeks still holding the rosy glow of embarrassment.

Hermione didn't know what to do, her mind was not working in the clear precise way it usually did, she felt unsure of what to do and how to act and her stomach was performing somersaults.

She had kissed her teacher and had liked it! She did not think she could bear it if she were to see present Remus again and be confronted with the knowledge that he knew that she 'Golden girl, Hermione Granger' had tried it on with an albeit younger version of himself.

But what could she do? Past Remus was sitting right in front of her, causing her stomach to flip, and did not in fact seem the least bit nervous or embarrassed by what had transpired the night before.

Meanwhile, Remus was practically having a nervous breakdown inside his mind. It was impossible to be this nervous because of a girl he thought to himself, just a moment ago he had not been as nervous as this, even when he had been walking toward her from the opposite end of the hall.

He wondered briefly if this was how James felt when Lily was around, or how Sirius felt when he was chasing some new girl. No, of course not, Sirius was far too cool to every be feeling the way he felt now.

It must be the prolonged silence that was following their exchange of 'Hello's'. He had to break the silence but how?

"Nice weather we're having", Really Remus? You couldn't have done better than the weather! He thought to himself. I mean seriously, you've just fallen through a wormhole just the previous day into another time and the best you can do is the weather! He inwardly cringed at himself. "I mean that it is, compared to the weather we were having back in 1975"

"Well i can not compare it to 1975, but i suppose it is quite a nice day", Hermione replied gesturing to the enchanted ceiling.

They both looked up at the ceiling that mirrored the existing weather outside, to find that it was actually raining. They grinned sheepishly at each other.

Then they both jumped when Harry sat heavily down next to them on Hermione's side.

Harry ignored their startled jumps and reached for the coffee from the table and filled his cup to the top with it, still looking bleary eyed. "Hi guys" he said after taking a sip of his coffee, and grabbing a piece of toast.

Hermione and Remus both replied in the usually fashion by greeting Harry in return with a very similar sounding noncommittal, "Hi".

After a few moments of tired and not so awkward anymore silence since Harry was there now, Remus said, "Uh, Harry, actually i was wondering if you could tell me what the date is?"

Harry looked puzzled and then shrugged, "It's May, i know that much is true"

Hermione, clucked her tongue disapprovingly at Harry, "It is the 10th of May, and I apologise in advance for Harry's constant state of befuddlement"

Harry grinned at Hermione, now more awake from the coffee, and mussed her hair, to which Hermione made an irritated noise.

"It's ok, James is just the same." Remus grinned at the two of them across the table. "If only i could tell James that i'm hanging out with his son! That would weird him out so much. You two are so alike."

Harry turned his head eagerly towards Remus, "Really? We are?"

"Yeah, completely. Apart from perhaps, you aren't, to my knowledge constantly hatching schemes to make the girl you like fall for you" Remus laughed.

Harry gave a delighted laugh in return, "Like what? What did he use to do?"

"Well just recently actually, James found the spell that allows boys to go up to the girl's dormitories. He waited for her in her room with a picnic, charmed the floor to look and feel like grass, and transfigured the beds into benches." Says Remus looking into the distance, as if seeing someplace else. "Of course, Lily immediately kicked him out, ranting about how little respect for privacy James has.", Remus laughed and so did harry, then he turned to then look at Harry again and said, "But of course she must eventually find out that she loves James too, because you exist." whilst smiling broadly, clearly happy for his best friend and fellow Marauder.

Harry smiled sadly.

"You alright?" Remus asked sounding concerned.

Harry look at Remus and answered, "Yes, fine... Just tired."

Remus watched as Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, he felt sorry for Harry, he looked even more tired than he did when he came into the hall. Poor guy, must not have gotten a god nights sleep.

"Anyway," said Hermione, breaking Harry out of his sad thoughts, "I believe we have Potions next. What do you have Remus?" she asked him almost shyly.

"I have potions too, with.. wait, let me just check" He said as he pulled the timetable out of his bag. "With Professor.. Snape? Snape… Snivellus? No way. I went too school with that lunatic! Do you know he once nearly got himself killed whilst snooping on me and my friends! Ok, well it was partly Sirius's fault but still!"

Hermione and Harry exchanged anxious glances. This lesson was going to be bad. Hermione hoped that Dumbledore had told Snape about Remus, so that he had some warning, but either way Hermione was certain Snape would pick mercilessly on Remus.


End file.
